


[星狗]_第11車_

by Wheebyul24



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheebyul24/pseuds/Wheebyul24
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 7





	[星狗]_第11車_

以前的“人间扳手”，现在过着的生活十分平淡，每天就是陪伴着、照顾着她的小奶狗。

十分适合衬衫、西装，却是个女人  
长得英气，接触过很多人，却没有多少人走进她的心。

那天就是特别的日子。  
遇到小奶狗的日子。

* * *

那天，“人间扳手”一如以往的上班  
上什么班？  
简单来说是人肉玩具。

走向她的藏身处，一间租用的小公寓，期间还打了个电话给助手确认。

「喂，今天是不是4点？」  
「对，不过这次打电话来的有点不同…你注意点」  
「woc？有危险吗？是的话我现在是不是应该走了。」  
「哎哟不是，没有危险，你自己看看就知道了。」

电话被挂断了。

这家伙…什么麻…

走着走着，已经到门口了，用钥匙打开门，然后去洗个澡，在沙发上喝水等着这次的客户。

[普通家居服（睡衣,T-Shirt,等等）、像是情侣一样的]

倒是第一次接到这么正常要求的客户，平常的客户……一来就冲上来的，突然求捆绑的也有。

谁知道文扳手都经历过什么。

“文扳手”也不是没想过要找别人口中的“正当”的工作，以前也做过普通的文职，可是那些勾心斗角的地方实在不适合自己，明明没做错，还是那样了……

加上…现在已经被污染到，自己都讨厌、嫌弃的自己，真的可以回到社会的怀抱吗？

* * *

门铃响了。

赶紧去开门，伴随着喀喀的声音，出现的是一个身形娇小的女生。

「星伊欧尼，我回来了」  
「啊…欢迎回来。」

这时候星伊才想起订单上面，要事前知道名字原来是因为想这样啊…

星伊记得订单写着，这女生好像是叫丁辉人。星伊上前抱住辉人，能闻到头发和身体刚刚洗过澡的香味，这样一抱居然有了两人本来是情侣的感觉。

「辉妮先进来吧。」

辉人把外套脱了放在衣架上，虽然很有家的感觉可还是有点不自在。

毕竟还是第一次见面的人，清透的狗狗眼里面展露一丝认生，辉人进屋后星伊才好好打量这个人，像是一只穿着HipHop风的小狗狗。

辉人趁着宁静有点放下心来，像是忘记了来这里的目的，坐在沙发上，拿出手机。

忘记目的的话，那可不行。

星伊看见以后，走过去，把手机抽走，然后把人轻轻推倒在沙发上。

「今天工作了那么久就不要玩手机了，来运动一下吧…」

低沉诱惑的嗓音就如此顺着耳涡流进身體，順著血液流進扑通扑通跳动的心。

辉人猝不及防的被推倒，星伊的脸就在面前不到20公分，这才看到星伊是有多帅、是有多美，怎么可能有这样的人存在呢。

是要对别人多不公平。

星伊多情的双眼紧紧的盯着辉人的双眼，然后双唇相贴，小狗狗的唇很水润，柔软以外有点弹性。

「吾…」  
辉人就这样被吻技比自己熟练多的星伊带着走，呼吸渐渐变得急促，舌头互相缠绕。

星伊放开脸红急喘的人，手抚摸着那张脸，多久没有对一件事有热情、有欲望了，难得有一点点点点点点…觉得自己的工作没那么讨厌。

「紧张吗？」  
星伊的手抚上对面人的下巴，那丝僵硬让星伊觉得有点可爱。  
「不要紧张，我在。」

说起来辉人自己也不知道这家伙是有什么神奇的魔力，令认生的她就只是莫名的觉得安心。

「来，举高手」  
把辉人身上的衣服扔走，只剩内衣裤遮蔽身体，辉人双手不自知的上移，星伊看着脸渐红的辉人微笑了，然后把人给抱到房间去。

轻轻地放下辉人，然后抽出枕头垫到她的头上，轻啄一下唇，把辉人的双手抓在一起压到床上，然后伸到后面解开扣子。

当只有自己碰过的身体部分被别人碰上时，辉人脸上那抹红焉更显，感觉有点奇怪，却令自己呼吸加速。

喘息声围绕在耳边，星伊认为自己像喝了酒一样，沉醉于当中，想喝一口再一口，张嘴把红梅含着，吸吮着、舌头绕着周围。

「嗯~」  
星伊上前，亲一下脖子，然后手不断往下、又往下，褪掉身下人的内裤。

「不要怕，我…」  
「你在。」

星伊笑了，又亲一下水润的双唇，然后把自己撑起来，一下子脱掉自己的衣服。

把辉人的双腿推至屈曲，拍一下膝盖。  
「宝贝打开腿。」

辉人慢慢一寸又一寸地打开，湿润的粉嫩出现在眼前，星伊用膝盖卡着大腿内侧，然后双手在辉人的侧腰不断摸着。

手掌覆上神秘地带，上下摩擦着，让黏腻沾湿掌心。

奇妙的感觉渐渐充上头脑，小手扯着床单。

「嗯。哈…阿」

左手也跟随节奏揉捏着柔软，右手有时候还会调皮的停下来，然后按压肿胀的小豆。星伊感觉整只手掌都湿透以后知道辉人准备好了，上前亲了一下辉人示意。

星伊用口水沾湿指尖，又在穴口打圈，挑逗辉人。  
「进去了…」

中指单指慢慢的刺进身体，星伊小心翼翼的生怕会弄疼辉人一下，时刻的观察着她的表情

侧着的脸，咬着下唇，拉着床单的双手越来越用力，星伊便一只一只的拉开她的手指，然后让她与自己十指紧扣。

「放松点，没事的。」  
「呜…」声音像是只小狗一样

即便中指已经完全被吞入，辉人身体还是太紧绷，加上绞在一起的表情，令星伊完全不敢动，突然辉人拉着床单的手向星伊举着。

「…抱我…」  
星伊被奶音中了，立马弯下腰让她也抱住自己。  
「疼吗？」

眼角带着泪水的小狗点点头，星伊亲一下她的眼皮，要她放松一点。

辉人深呼吸几下，尽量放下心来，星伊感受到怀里的小人比较不那么紧张，所以缓缓地抽送。

悲鸣声渐渐变成性感的声音。

星伊一边试着加快，一边舔拭锁骨上的纹身，再舔上去脖子处，含着耳垂，星伊感受到辉人抖了一下。

中指越来越快的抽插，时不时还伴着旋转的动作，或者有几下重力。

「阿呼、嗯哼…嗯~」「不行…太快了嗯…」

星伊看着辉人惹人疼爱的模样，虽然很想放慢速度，可是还是继续维持速度，一步一步的把辉人推到海浪之颠。

星伊吻住辉人，把她的所有声音都封锁在口腔内，偶尔有几个音从鼻腔窜出，小穴有点收缩，星伊加快速度并配合震动。

「阿…嗯阿~嗯哼~」

星伊按压辉人的小腹，手也在体内勾起摩擦，辉人弓起的身体越见紧绷，扣着星伊的手也越见使劲，粉嫩的脚趾夹紧。

一边继续按压和前后推动，星伊趴下舔舐蜜豆，再给予辉人多一重刺激，令辉人抓着星伊的手越来越不可分割。

辉人试着随星伊的动作律动，逐渐沉醉。

* * *

辉人的小狗眼睛涣散的看向空中，嘴巴微张着，身体哆嗦着，一阵暖流从体内流出。

「哼…嗯…」

星伊抽出手指，然后用另一只手抚摸着小奶狗的头，顺着下颚骨一路摸到锁骨。

「做得好」「吾…」

星伊去抱着全身脱力的小狗，然后静静地帮她按腰。

「辉人呐，为什么要打这些电话？」星伊突然脑中跳出一个问题。  
「因为不久前分了手…本来还以为可以继续下去的…也打算要给她的」  
「所以来这补遗憾吗？」

辉人乖巧的点点头。  
星伊扔了个直线球。

「那么你以后，有没有打算去牵着我，和我一起走很久很久很久的路？我好像对你一见钟情了。」  
辉人水汪汪的眼看着星伊，又低头思考了一会。  
「昂！」

就算我们只是相交线，就算不能真的到白头，我们一起走吧。


End file.
